


Instant attraction

by TheAllMagicalCreature



Series: Zagene [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble, Eugene in love, Fights, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protectiveness, The Try Guys, Zach being cute, assholes being assholes, protective!Zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllMagicalCreature/pseuds/TheAllMagicalCreature
Summary: Zach is done with these ignorant assholes insulting his friend.





	Instant attraction

The club was crowded, and hot, so very hot. It was 1AM and Eugene was growing tired. He hadn’t had that much to drink and Zach had disappeared almost as soon as they entered. Eugene was leaning against the bar with a glass of water in his hand. He was scanning the crowd for his friends, he wanted to tell them he’d be going home. His dogs were at home, alone, and he just wasn’t having any fun tonight.

Finally he spotted Zach and he immediately pushed through the crowd to get to him. When he reached, he placed his hand on Zach’s shoulder and spoke loudly into his ear to be heard over the music. ''Zach, hey man, I’m going home. Will you tell Ned and Keith if you see them?’’ He asked, sending the slightly drunk man a smile. Zach looked upset though, and moved away from his new group of friends to focus on Eugene. ''Noo, why are you leaving? It’s still early, come dance with us!’’

Zach’s breath smelled lightly of alcohol but it didn’t make him any less attractive to Eugene, however still immune to his pleas. ''No, thanks, I’m really gonna go home. I’ve got this big project tomorrow and Pesto and Emma have been home alone all day.’’ Zach was about to reply when one of the people he’d been dancing with spoke up. ''Just let him leave Zach, he’s a fairy anyway.’’ The girl who spoke up had fake blonde hair but otherwise seemed quite innocent on the outside.

Eugene felt his insides boiling at the homophobic comment. He was just deciding between retaliation or leaving when Zach swivelled around. ''What did you just call my friend?’’ His face was flushed with either the alcohol or anger and Eugene thought it looked amazingly attractive. ''Don’t you ever insult him again! So what if he’s into guys? So what if I am! You think that somehow makes you better than us?’’ Zach’s speech was a bit wobbly in places but it came out strong. The girl immediately recoiled and walked away from the confrontation. 

Zach turned back around to Eugene, obviously not done with his ranting yet. ''What gives her the right to judge us? Can you believe like that? For fuck’s sake.’’ Eugene took in the flushed face of the shorter man, who was about to open his mouth again, probably to rant some more. Eugene decided to shut him up.

He moved forward easily, sliding his hands around Zach’s waist before slowly pressing their lips together. It was hot and when the confusion wore off, Zach joined in passionately. The kiss was a long time coming and nothing had ever felt that right to the both of them. Nothing had ever felt quite like this.


End file.
